Wet
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Another Getty piece. This one is thanx to Junamrsgrl and on the forum she was speaking about ways to get Gio Wet. lol


"Thanks Hilda," Gio said smiling broadly. He had gone round to the Suarez household as one – they owed him a favour and two – he wanted an excuse to see his wonderful girlfriend Betty. His water was broken so he couldn't shower, wash or anything.

He had gone round to find out that Betty was not in yet. He spoke to Hilda and asked if it would be okay to stay at theirs until his water was fixed and also if he could have a shower. She had replied, "Papi's in the shower at the moment, but you can use the one that Betty and I share."

Hilda showed him up the stairs and through her room to the bathroom. There was a door either side, one leading into Betty's room and the other into Hilda's. He thanked Hilda again and then locked the door behind her. He stripped off and turned on the water.

Betty came home and heard the shower. She needed to grab some stuff from the bathroom, like makeup and perfume, before heading to meet Gio. She knew it would only be Hilda in the shower, so she knocked on the door to make sure it was okay just to nip in and grab her stuff.

Gio froze as he heard someone open the door. He hoped it wasn't Justin or Hilda. "Hilda, I'm just getting my makeup bag," he heard Betty say as she walked into the bathroom. Gio was so startled, that he pulled the curtain back and blushed as he saw her there. Betty was shocked. Here was Gio, the love of her life, stark naked in front of her and she was impressed.

Gio noticed Betty staring and considering this was the first time she saw him naked, he was really nervous. He covered his modesty to stop his embarrassment. This was not how he imagined the first time she saw him like this to be. Betty watched the droplets of water run down his toned body. Betty licked her lips.

Gio blushed again. "Erm... Betty?" he said, his arousal growing. She kind of liked him being uncomfortable. She giggled at him. Instead of leaving the room like Gio wanted, she stayed. "Betty? What are you doing? This is kind of... erm... awkward. I didn't want the first time you saw me like this to be well... like this," he stuttered out. Betty's eyes kept following the droplets of water dripping over his body. She stood up as if to leave, however, when she got to the door all she did was lock it.

She seductively walked back to him. "Now, Mr Rossi," she licked her lips again, "I came home and was going to have a shower too. However, I am quite an impatient girl." He raised his eyebrows at her. She took a step closer yet again and touched his firm abs. He was getting so turned on by her and she didn't even know what she was doing to him. "Screw it," he thought.

Gio grabbed Betty's waist and pulled her into the shower. She was soaked. "Oh dear, B," Gio said smirking. She looked at him with eyes full of lust. "You're all wet, I'll need to take this off," he said pulling off her black dress. He stood owe struck as he realised that Betty hadn't been wearing underwear. "Wha... Wha... WOW!" he said looking at her. She giggled. "We are equal now," she said smirking whilst looking down at his erect manhood. Under the forest of the water, Betty knelt down and kissed him. As she took him in her mouth, she heard him moan under his breath. He tried to pull him away so that he didn't let go too early. She wouldn't let him pull away. She was as stubborn as he was when she had her mind set on something. Gio groaned as she continued her movements. He couldn't hold off anymore. His mind was rushing about. Betty noticed his breathing getting heavier and continued her movement but faster and deeper. He came and as he started relaxing again, he noticed her smiling up at him. "Betty, you really didn't have to do that," he said catching his breath. She shrugged her shoulders and said to him, "I don't care. I wanted to. I've made you wait long enough. I thought today would be a good time to reward you for putting up with me." He smiled at her as he realised the date. It was the 3rd of March. They had met for the first time 2 years ago and he had been fighting for her attention and just looking after her ever since.

As he remembered some fond memories like dancing at the school prom, kissing her in his deli, kissing her in the park, going to Rome, he kissed her tenderly. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He managed to unlock the door and lay her down. He locked her bedroom door and made sure Hilda could not get in through the bathroom. She giggled at him as he walked over flexing his muscles. She had suggested him calling his deli "Hero Worship" many years ago and had done that action. He still remembered.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. She felt for his tongue with her own and they spent at least five minutes teasing each other and tasting each other. Betty wanted to know and feel everything about him... She wanted to explore him. She could feel his arousal growing again. Her hand explored his upper body, running from his hand to his shoulders to his abs. He took her hand and moved them down to his erection. She gasped as she felt how hard he had become so quickly. Christina had been right; he really was an Italian Stallion. She smiled to herself. Gio looked at her and kissed her again. He let his hands explore her this time. He rubbed at her breasts and played with the stiff mounds at the top. He moved his fingers in a circular movement. Betty moaned slightly and Gio moved his mouth down to her breast and let his tongue do the same movements his hand had been doing previously. She groaned again. As he continued she tightened her grip on him. He growled in her ear and sent shivers down his spine.

Nibbling on his ear lobe, Betty flipped Gio over, so that he was on his back now. "How do you want me?" she asked giggling. He looked into her eyes and saw all the passion bubbling within. He kissed her and flipped her over again. He bent down and grabbed a condom. Ripping it open, he put it on. "Gio, please be careful. Henry and Walter, well they weren't... you know," her voice got cut off as he kissed her with as much love and passion as he could gather. He gently entered her and was proud to have caused the moans that Betty created. Moving backwards and fourth, he could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close. "I love you, Gio," she said before her orgasm hit. He smiled letting himself go. "I love you too, B" he said after removing himself from her. He cuddled Betty for a while and then took her hand and guided her to the bathroom. "I think it's time for another shower," he said, "but this time, just for cleaning." She smirked at him. "If you insist Gio!"


End file.
